


I Don't Need Anyone

by thatgirljazz



Series: Still Breathing [1]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: Dan reflects on how his favorite little sister became his most hated sibling.





	I Don't Need Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of sorts to a longer fic I have planned. You can read the Adventures of Margot if you'd like, but this should speak for itself. This will not be canon compliant. Enjoy and please leave feedback/kudos if you so desire!

Dan doesn't like thinking about other people, especially the twins. They were the only girls born in the Egan family in 5 generations, so they definitely stuck out instantly. He was supposed go to the movies that day and instead got dragged to the hospital. Margot claimed they were meant to be born Geminis and had to get it under the wire. The birth was 6 hours in total which was 10 hours shorter than Casey’s (not that Dan knew that—he was only 9 months old when Casey came). Their mom, Ava Egan, was exhausted and slept while babies were examined and cleaned up. Casey was very overwhelmed trying to hold a baby for the first time. It was a miracle the boy wasn’t shaking.

“That’s your kid sister, Casey,” Aunt Frances told him.

“Kit sister,” Casey repeated.

Even at age 5, they could all tell he wasn’t the brightest bulb. Kit just cooed.Dan looked down at her and she just stared back with light brown eyes. He noticed the smattering of blonde hair on her small head.

“They don’t look the same,” he noted.

“They’re fraternal twins, Danny. Not identical,” Aunt Frances explained.

Dan looked down at Margot. Her blue eyes locked onto his brown ones and she let out an ear-piercing scream. It was a pretty accurate prediction of their relationship.

Of course, the Honorable Clifford Egan was nowhere to be found. He had been out of town at a conference, but he was probably not in a hurry to get back. He was in Miami, after all, and the bathing beauties were too tempting.Dan didn’t know it at the time, but he would bet money on it now.

Due to the age gap, Dan didn’t have much in common with them, at first, but it didn’t slow Kit down any. She followed him around everywhere when she wasn’t reading. She had learned how to read at age 3 and would ask him to read with her. He always said no, so she would have to ask Casey or Margot. Once she got to kindergarten, she tried stealing his books out of his backpack, so he started hiding them. For all her smarts, it surprised him when she acted like a little kid.

When they still lived in Albany, there was a heavy thunderstorm that sounded like it was right on top of the house. Margot slept like the dead, so she didn’t move a muscle. Kit was a light sleeper and her body trembled every time the house shook. The lightning flashed in her window and sat up.

“Go!” she whispered.

Nothing.

She tried to shake Margot awake, but she was out. Kit padded down the hallway. Her tiny knuckles tapped on the door before she walked into Dan’s room.

“Danny?” her voice was barely above a whisper.

The thunder cracked above and she bolted to his bed. She poked his shoulder with her index finger.

“Hm?” Dan rolled over onto his side. He opened his eyes. “Kit?”

“S-Storm scary. Scared,” she corrected herself.

“You’re scared?” he turned the light on.

She nodded with wide eyes.

Dan looked away from her, trying to figure out what to do. He knew from experience their parents weren’t exactly the “come stay in our bed” type. He found that out the hard way spending many nights outside their bedroom when he was scared. She was so tiny and shaking from head to toe.

“C’mon, but you can’t tell anyone. Got it?” he groaned and pulled back the covers.

“Pinky swear,” Kit plopped next to him and offered her finger. He shook her pinky with his before shutting off the light. She fell asleep almost immediately then her small breaths lulled him to sleep.

In the morning, Kit was curled up with her back to Dan. He looked over at her and then at the clock. He wondered if he should wake her up and get her to go back to her room before Margot got up. Unfortunately, the door opened and there she was.

“There you are, Kit Kat!” she beamed at her.

“Hi, Go,” Kit stretched her arms over her head.

“Why are you in here…with him?” Margot wrinkled her nose.

“I couldn’t wake you up. The storm,” Kit looked down.

“Ew, so you came here?” Margot giggled. “Danny’s so gross.”

“Okay, you can get out now, Margot,” Dan pointed to the door.

“C’mon, Kit Kat,” Margot waved her hand.

“Okay!” Kit stood up.

Margot walked out and Kit followed but stopped in the doorway. She rushed back over to him and threw her arms around him his neck. He was taken aback.

“Thanks, Danny.”

“Yeah,” the hug only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away.

After breakfast, Margot played with her dolls on the floor while Kit read a book.

“Casey, you won’t believe what happened,” Margot wiggled her eyebrows. “Danny acts so tough, but he’s a big sissy.”

“What?” Casey was confused.

“Hey, Go, c’mon,” Kit sighed.

“He let Kit sleep in his bed cause of the storm!” Margot laughed so hard she had to cover her mouth.

“Okay, that’s it,” Dan growled and grabbed both dolls. He chucked them across the room.

Margot screamed and lunged at him.

“What the shit?” he yelled as her sharp teeth sank into his ankle. He shook his leg and her eyes went black as her teeth went deeper. “Casey, help me!”

Casey was as white as a ghost.

“I’ll get Ma,” he rushed out of the room.

Kit stood up and walked across the room while Dan lost his balance. She came back with both dolls and showed them to Margot. Margot unhinged her jaw and reached for her dolls. She held them to her chest. Dan looked at her and she hissed before running off. His leg was throbbing.

Kit tilted her head as she looked at Dan’s leg. She got to her feet and offered her hand. He wasn’t going to let a 5-year-old help him, so he stood up on his own.

“What happened?” Ava asked, coming in the room with Casey.

“Danny threw Margot’s dolls and she bit him,” Kit pointed to Dan’s bleeding leg.

“Oh, Dan. Let me clean that,” Ava ushered him into the kitchen and Kit followed, silently.

“Shit, Ma,” he winced as she cleaned it.

“Language,” she warned. “I don’t think you’ll need stitches, but you might have a scar.”

“Margot should be get punished,” he demanded.

“She will, but you should know better than to throw her toys. You’re 11, now.”

Kit handed their mom a bandage as she took everything in.

“Okay, I think that should do it,” Ava smiled. “I suggest you stay away from Margot. Read with Kit.”

“Ma! I don’t wanna—“

“Casey said she slept in your room because of the storm. Why don’t you show her your science book? Teach her about thunderstorms,” Ava closed the first aid kit.

“She’s a little kid!”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

Dan rolled his eyes and got to his feet. Kit was practically bouncing after him with her ponytail swinging from side to side. He grabbed his backpack from the closet and pulled out his book.

They sat on the couch together while she watched him with big eyes. Her fingers traced the photos. He couldn’t help but laugh. She was such a nerd.

It must've worked because a few nights later, it stormed again and he slept through the night.

♣ ♣

When Dan was a junior in high school, one of his friends was throwing a huge party before school got out for the summer. He wanted to be licking vodka out of Kelly Martin’s belly button, but his mom told him to pick the twins up from school before going out. Casey was studying for his finals and needed all the study time he could get.   


Dan walked over to the track and saw Kit doing her laps. He turned his head and saw Margot kissing her best friend under the bleachers. 10-year-old, skinny legs, windblown long blonde hair, in all her queer glory, lip to lip with Jennifer. Kit jogged over to them. He didn’t know whether or not he should yell or cheer.Kit wasn’t surprised at all.

Their brown eyes met daring the other to do something in a weird game of chicken. Dan finally looked away and Kit rolled her eyes. Kit simply cleared her throat and the girls broke apart.

“We’re going home,” Dan said gruffly before walking back to his car.

Dan spent the whole ride home silently wondering what their parents would think and if he could be blamed for it. Kit looked out the passenger’s side window. He barely breathed until Kit spoke up.

“You don’t have to say anything, dummy,” she chuckled and hit him in the arm.

“Don’t call me dummy. I’m in high school,” he hated it when she read his mind.

“I didn’t say anything when I caught you and Sarah Franklin in the hot tub,” she scrunched her nose.

“Is that why you don’t go in it anymore?” Margot asked.

“Among other reasons,” Kit shrugged.

“Seriously, just keep your mouth shut, Danny,” Margot warned him.

“It’s not like it even matters,” Kit rolled her eyes.

“Exactly. Thanks, Mads,” Margot smiled.

“Fine, fine, fine,” Dan grumbled, pulling in the driveway.

“Do you actually care about this?” Margot asked him.

“Do I look like I give a shit?” Dan scoffed and put the car in park.

“See? No one cares. Let’s get inside,” Kit got out of the car.

♣ ♣

For fall break, Dan decided to come home. He was at Georgetown on a golf scholarship, so it wasn’t impossible to get back to Westchester.

Casey was in California at UC Santa Cruz, so he only came home for major holidays. It was a blessing since he couldn’t lean on any of his family to do basic tasks. He had to grow up.

Dan had just been elected president of his debate team and needed to get out of dodge before they realized he’d eaten out a fair share of voters. It had seemed like the clearest path to victory. If his mom wanted to believe that he missed them, that was fine with him.

“Kit is sick, so she’s not going to come down,” his mom whispered when he came through the door.

“What’s wrong with her?” Dan asked, gripping the strap of his bag.

“I think it’s the flu with some,” she lowered her voice,” _lady _problems. Jeremiah and Margot took her to urgent care after school.”

“I see,” Dan raised his eyebrows.

“I was busy with the Chamber of Commerce and your father has been working late,” her tone was defensive.

Dan knew what that was code for. He slung his bag over his shoulder.

“I’m gonna put this in my room,” Dan nodded in the direction of the stairs.

He didn’t want the flu, but he figured he would say hi.

“Don’t bother her,” Margot hissed, appearing out of thin air.

Dan rolled his eyes and made his way up to her room anyway. He knocked on the door before opening it. She mumbled something, so he came in.She was in bed with her back to him. 

“Hey, Kit,” his voice was quiet.

“Hey, dummy,” she rolled over and looked at him.

It felt weird. Obviously, he’d seen her sick before. When he was 13 and she was 7, she got strep and it spread through the house. They watched television all day and she tried to make him a grilled cheese. It sucked. He threw hers out and made them both new ones. She didn’t look as pale or exhausted then. Her brown eyes were puffy and red. She had a hot water bottle on her stomach. Something felt off.Maybe it was a period thing. Maybe she was just a hormonal teen. He had to remind himself that even though she was a little genius—she was still only 14.

“Dan…”

She licked her lips as they started to tremble. Her eyes flooded with tears. He froze. Margot always pulled the waterworks, not Kit. He didn’t know what to do. She buried her face in her hands and the door flew open.

“What the hell? Leave her alone!” Margot dragged him out of the room.

“Hey, is she okay?” Dan demanded.

“Yeah, she just needs rest. Leave Mads alone,” Margot put her hands on her hips.

“You’re such a psycho, Go,” he rolled his eyes and went back into his room.

“Takes one to know one!” she spat.

He flipped her off and she gave him the finger right back.

Once Margot went to sleep, Dan snuck back out into the hallway and saw the light peeking out from under Kit’s door. He opened it and saw her flipping through a magazine.

“Hi, dummy,” the corner of her mouth twitched like she wanted to smile, but she didn’t.

“Hey, Kit,” his voice was quiet. “Did you, uh, eat anything?”

“Margot brought me soup,” she sighed.

“Do you need anything else?” he couldn’t help but be a little freaked out after the tears.

Kit shook her head and put the magazine back on her bedside table.

“I’m just tired. I’m gonna sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” Dan nodded and walked out of the room.

♣♣

Judge Clifford Egan had died suddenly of a brain aneurysm while on the golf course. He didn't feel a thing. Margot was a freshman at NYU whereas Kit was almost done with Georgetown when he died. Dan had been working for a congressman who demanded he fly back for the funeral.He had been hoping to use work as a way to get out of it.

The Egans sat stoically on the pew. Casey had his hand on Ava’s shoulder and kept looking at Dan for reassurance. He should know how to play an Egan by now. Margot sat in between Dan and Kit who was looking at her nails when their Uncle Tim started speaking. Margot put her hand on Kit’s knee for a brief moment but pulled it back when she saw Dan looking at them. Once Uncle Tim was done, Ava touched Kit’s shoulder.

“It’d be nice if you could say something.”

“What would she say?” Margot snapped.

“It’s fine, Ma. I’ll do it,” Kit stood up and smoothed out her dress before walking over to the podium. “Thank you all for being here. We’re still in shock. I know Dad wouldn’t have wanted a long drawn-out thing, so I’ll just say we love you and I hope there’s golf in heaven.”

There was a light chorus of laughter and their mom smiled.

“Or hell,” Margot grumbled.

“Hey,” Dan swatted her on the knee. “Ma can hear you.”

“Like I give a shit,” Margot hissed.

“Just do us all a favor and shut the fuck up,” Dan whispered in her ear.

Margot shot daggers at him. She looked like she was going to put _him_ in the ground.

They approached the casket. Dan didn’t really know what to say or do. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Margot’s mouth scrunched up as she started shaking. Kit tried to touch her hand and she jerked it back. Suddenly, Margot let out a scream so loud Dan swore his ears popped. If he was the Ice Man, she was Miss Bleeding Heart. Kit was somewhere in between.

Margot ripped out every single flower from the arrangement with bare hands and stomped on it with her feet. Blood dripped from her fingers from the thorns. 

“Margot! Margot! Stop this!” Ava pleaded.

“Don’t you even think about touching me,” Margot screamed, stopping their mom in her tracks.

“C’mon, babe, we’re just gonna fix your fingers,” Kit tried to take her hand again. Margot pushed her back.“All right, guys, can you grab her?”

Jeremiah took her shoulders while Dan took her kicking feet.

“Case, stay with Ma,” Kit sighed.

“It’s okay, Mother,” Casey patted her shoulder, uncomfortably. 

They took her to the back office. Dan wandered around searching for some band-aids. He spotted Kit in the hallway. She held up the box. Jeremiah was rubbing Margot’s shoulders when they walked in. Margot stared at Kit.

“I don’t understand you. He was a piece of shit,” Margot sobbed.

“Go, we’re not gonna do this here,” Kit’s voice was quiet.

“Mads, you of all people. He should’ ve—”

“It doesn’t matter. He's gone now. He's not coming back.”

“He never fucking cared! Doesn’t that bother you?”

Their eyes locked. Normally, Dan was curious about their secret conversations, but for once, he didn’t want to know. The day had been annoying enough.

“What good would it do now?” Kit sighed. He always wondered how she could be so calm. She didn’t have the short temper that Dan and Margot had. 

Casey wasn’t very confrontational and walked away from almost every argument even when Dan destroyed his new bike when they were in 5th grade. 

Margot threw her hands in the air and growled. Dan looked at Jeremiah who shook his head. Jeremiah rubbed her back once Kit was done tending to the cuts.Margot had never gotten along with their father. He made Dan look like Oprah in terms of emotional intelligence. He had always wanted four sons and made that clear to the twins. Neither of them was Daddy's Little Girl, so the fact she was so broken up about it didn’t make sense to him. If she hated him enough to make a public scene, shouldn’t she be happy he died? Dan met Kit’s eyes. Who was going to move first?

“Has she calmed down?” Casey asked, poking his head in.

“She’s gonna be fine,” Kit answered. “I’m gonna talk to Ma. Jer, could you—”

“Yeah, I got it,” he nodded.

Dan followed her immediately. He didn’t want to stay in that office a second longer.

“What the fuck?” Dan whispered as they walked back.

“Grief affects everyone differently,” Kit shook her head.

“How are you doing?” he looked over at her.

“Do you really wanna have this conversation?” she almost laughed and shot him a quizzical look.

“Not really,” he smirked.

“Duh. We’re Egans,” Kit rolled her eyes.

After the funeral, they went to Aunt Frances’ house where she fussed all over Ava. Dan took the distraction as a chance to nab a few beers from the cooler. Even though he was well past 21, his mom was always weird about it. After today, he really needed it. He found Kit in the laundry room with a bottle of peach schnapps. Her legs dangled over the washing machine.

“You found me,” she threw her hands out.

“What the fuck is happening here?” Dan laughed.

“Want some? Aunt Frances said she hates peach schnapps, so I swiped it,” Kit grinned.

“No, that’s shit,” Dan shook his head and sat on the dryer.

“I know you are, but what am I?” Kit stuck out her tongue.

“Okay, I think we’re done,” Dan reached for the bottle and she held it against her chest, possessively.

“That’s not fair,” she whined.

“I don’t need you puking on this suit,” he warned her.

“Go was right. It’s hard being sad,” she sighed.

“C’mon, we’re great at faking it,” Dan grinned. He traded her one of the beers for the schnapps. She took it.

“You can say that again,” Kit snorted. “Think all the mistresses got a parting gift?”

“Maybe an engraved pen for all their years of service,” Dan snickered.

Kit gasped and swatted him on the arm.

“He was such an asshole,” her voice wasn’t joking anymore.

“Yeah, he was,” Dan nodded. “Good riddance.”

They clinked their bottles together.

♣♣

Dan felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks as he looked at the photo in his hands. His stomach twisted as the rage coursed through his veins. Kit just sat across from him on the couch and looked at her feet.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” Dan spat, tossing the photo away.

“I don’t understand,” Casey picked the photo up off the ground.

“Our genius little sister has a fucking bun in the oven,” Dan struggled to keep his voice calm.

“Daniel, language,” Ava sighed. “Please, let her speak.”

“No! This is career suicide!” he threw his hands in the air.

“I can have a child and still be a journalist. It’s not mutually exclusive,” Kit pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Is this a Catholic thing? Ma, tell her it’s okay. It’s not even a baby yet. It’s probably like the size of a fucking pea right now.”

“I can’t take this,” Ava threw her hands in the air and walked out of the living room. Dan knew she didn’t like the kind of language he was using, but it wasn’t the time to police language with tensions like this. Casey went after her.

Dan crossed over to the couch and put his hands on Kit’s shoulders. She shuddered visibly, but he didn’t move. She clearly didn’t think this was a good idea either.

“You’re 19! You’re smarter than this. Fuck, Kit, you’re _so_ smart,” he didn’t realize he was yelling until his throat started to hurt.

“Please don’t call me that. My name is Madison,” she rubbed the back of her neck. Her voice was so quiet, so calm.

“Since _when_?” he laughed, incredulous.

“Stop it, Dan,” Margot lifted his hands off of her twin. The bodyguard was back.

“You’re gonna win a Pulitzer. I’m gonna be in the White House. Egan takeover?” Dan lowered his gaze to meet hers and she turned away. It made him angrier that she knew he was right, why else wouldn’t she look at him? For some stupid fucking reason, she wouldn’t just get rid of this problem.

“You can do whatever you want,” Madison took a deep breath and closed her eyes.Suddenly, he realized, no, she wasn’t calm—she was cold. She was pregnant at 19 and she wasn't even emotional about it. It should be her worst nightmare.

“You don’t even want kids,” the rage continued to flow as she refused to look at him.

“People can change,” Madison hunched her shoulders.He didn’t believe that for one second.

“Right. So, you’re just gonna have a shotgun wedding?” Dan was restless, so he started to pace.

“No,” her lips pressed together as she shook her head. The way she was talking to him was driving him crazy. She knew full well she was his favorite sister— sibling—fuck—family member.

“I don’t think Nana is going to like two college dropouts and one of them living in sin,” he wanted to get a rise out of her, especially since she was Nana’s favorite. It did nothing. She didn’t even flinch.

“Fuck you and your high horse, Dan. I got accepted to Aveda,” Margot snarled.

“Inspiring,” Dan rolled his eyes.

“And I’m going to transfer to NYU,” Madison rubbed her hands on her jean covered thighs.

“She’s gonna live with me and Jer,” Margot added with a bitchy tone.

“So, the dad isn’t even in the picture? Way to pick ‘em, Kit,” Dan shook his head. Again, nothing. She just crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knee.

“Please, I’m sure you have little bastards floating around,” Margot snapped. What the fuck was going on? Kit—Madison couldn’t even defend herself. The girl who pinned the boy who pulled her hair in kindergarten.

“Dan, can you just trust me? Please? I know you’re upset with me. I know, but please, trust me,” Madison pleaded, finally looking at him. He could see the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. He didn’t let it affect him. Their brown eyes locked.

“No, not when you’re ruining your life, no. I can’t,” his voice was as cool as hers.

“Then I guess we don’t have anything to talk about,” Madison rolled her shoulders back, straightening up.

“Hey, c’mon, guys,” Margot warned, putting her hands up. Her tone surprised Dan. She never played peacemaker.

“I guess we don’t,” Dan set his jaw.

“If you can’t support me, I think you should leave,” Madison stepped forward, not breaking their gaze, until they were face to face.

_There_ she was. The fierceness in her eyes was at least familiar. She rarely turned it on him, but they’d never been in this kind of situation before. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. They were playing their usual game of mental chicken. Who would go first?

“I can’t believe you,” Dan scoffed,” You’re being so goddamn stupid. What a waste of potential.” Why wasn’t she going with their plan?

“Leave or I will make you,” Madison snarled, tears slipping down her face.

“When you realized you’ve fucked up your life, don’t come crying to me,” Dan threw his hands up. “I’m glad Dad’s dead or he’d drag you to the clinic himself.”

Almost instantly, a hand slapped his face and he stumbled back from surprise. He looked at Margot who was shell-shocked. Sure, Margot had gotten her hits in over the years, but never Madison.

“I hate you,” Madison hissed.

“Right back at you, sis,” Dan massaged his jaw and stormed out.

He didn’t come home for any holidays after that claiming he was too busy with work. Sometimes, it was true, and sometimes, it wasn’t. He didn’t go to Madison’s baby shower or her delivery. She would have to do some serious begging if she wanted him back in her life. She had a boy, but he didn’t care to remember his name. To his surprise, she finished school like she said she would and started working in New York. Oblivious Casey felt the need to fill him in when he came to visit.

When Casey got engaged, their mom held an engagement party at their house in Westchester. Dan glowered in the corner as he watched Madison. She had her son on her hip and a smile so broad it made her eyes crinkle. Dan wasn’t great with kid’s ages, but he had to be 3 or 4. His mousy brown hair was unruly and Madison's brown eyes. She had him in khakis and a sweater vest. He watched as their mother embraced a gangly four-eyed fucker tightly. From the starry-eyed glances stole at Madison, he guessed that was her boyfriend. The kid clapped at the sight of their mom and Madison handed him off. Dan would have never thought someone who cared as much about what people think as Ava Egan would embrace her bastard grandson like this. He was stunned at how happy she looked.

“You could talk to her,” Margot came up behind him.

“Stop watching me, creep,” Dan took a swig of his scotch.

“Stop watching Mads, _creep_,” Margot’s eyes narrowed.

“Who’s Waldo?” Dan nodded towards Four Eyes as he pulled Madison to him. She laughed and adjusted his glasses. Dan rolled his eyes.

“His name is Nick. He’s a pediatrician,” Jeremiah sauntered over, sipping his wine.

“His loss, her gain,” Dan laughed. What an idiot to get involved with a single mom. “He looks a little old for her,” Dan lied. Margot shot him a look that let him know she saw right through him.

“He’s your age. You’re just pissed you were wrong,” Margot stepped on his foot “She didn’t fuck up her life.”

Dan pushed past Margot to get a refill. After a few too many, Fiona, the fiancée, came over to him. He didn’t have time to walk away before she started talking. She was so loud and high-pitched. What did Casey see in her? She leaned in, laughing a hyena laugh any time he said anything that resembled joke. She brushed his arm and he got a terrible, awful idea.

He must’ve forgotten to lock the bathroom door because it opened just as he finished fucking Fiona over the sink.

“Dan?” Casey stared in disbelief. “Fiona?”

“Shit,” Dan sighed. He wasn’t sure if there was a delicate way to get out of Fiona with Casey right there.

Casey bolted and Dan pulled back. Fiona wiped her mouth and looked at Dan.

“Shouldn’t you be running after him?” he asked.

“Shouldn’t you?” she arched an eyebrow.

He heard the door slam and his mother’s voice calling after Casey. Margot sprinted up the stairs and saw Dan tucking his shirt back in.

“Holy shit!” she cackled, covering her mouth.

“What happened?” Madison hung at the bottom of the stairs with her bespectacled beau and Jeremiah.

Margot jerked her head back at Dan then made a circle with one hand, poking her index finger in and out with the other hand. Madison gasped and Dr. Four Eyes’s hand shot to his mouth. Jeremiah cackled. Fiona smoothed out her dress and walked out the door, no one stopped her. 

“What were you thinking?” Madison hissed.

“Really?,” Dan looked her up and down.

“Nice self-sabotage,” Madison shook her head. 

“I knew she sucked, but goddamn,” Margot winced. “Gross.”

“I’ll handle this, Ma. Just watch Gideon, please?” Madison sighed.

Dan nearly sniggered at her son’s name. He hoped that kid didn’t get beat up on the playground.

“I’ll go with you,” Dr. Four Eyes said handed her a coat and they left.

“You gonna fuck him next?” Margot giggled as Madison closed the door.

“Nah, why don’t you give him a shot?” Dan smirked. 

“If I didn’t love Mads, I so would,” Jeremiah let out a dreamy sigh.

♣♣

Once Dan had learned from his visit to Helsinki that Mike had some fucking indescribable presence with the press. He was bored and wanted to figure out what it was, so he watched him hold a press conference.

“Leon West, _Washington Post_. Do you think the Helsinki visit made things better or worse for your boss?” the smug mustached fuck asked.

Dan was about to roll his eyes when he saw who was standing next to him. Her hair was longer with tasteful highlights (probably done by Go) but it was Madison all right. They locked eyes and he signaled for her to follow him.

“What are you doing here?” Dan snapped as they moved out into the hallway.

Madison handed him her press badge.

“You work for _the Post_?” he stared at it.

“Yeah. I was freelancing and then they offered me a permanent position,” Madison ripped the badge back from him.

“So you fucking live here?” Dan stared at her.

“Yeah, we moved last month,” Madison rolled her eyes.

“You and the gremlin?” Dan asked.

“And Nick. All humans. No gremlins,” Madison set her jaw.

“Who the fuck is Nick?” Dan stared at her.

Madison closed her eyes, obviously annoyed. She opened them and pointed to the sparkling ring on her finger. It was a decent size.

“Oh, he’s your husband now? Why did he do that?” Dan couldn’t help but laugh.

“Witchcraft. I gotta go do my job. I suggest you do too,” Madison growled and walked back inside.

“Fuck,” Dan sighed. The last thing he wanted was family living so close, but especially not Madison.

Because of work, Dan ended up seeing more of her, so their mom took it as a sign that they had mended things. Just because he was talking didn’t mean they were okay. He still didn’t come to Thanksgiving or Christmas, but working for the Vice President was a good excuse. 

When Selina wanted an interview with no surprises during the campaign, Margot told Amy that Madison would be a good fit. She’d already been vetted from all the times she attended press conferences. Considering Madison had established a reputation as a hard-hitting no-nonsense journalist, Dan couldn’t play the favoritism excuse. In fact, when he was campaign manager, she did a piece on his inability to think in the big picture. It was called “The Best Mistake Selina Meyers Ever Made: Dan Egan Falls Where Amy Brookheimer Soars”. He knew this because Amy left copies all over his desk. He thought the title was a little wordy. She concluded he was a better Deputy Director of Communications because he had others around him to keep him in check.

“Dan, why don’t you let your sister in?” Amy smirked at him when Sue let them know she was waiting.

Dan walked down the hall and found Madison sitting down with a bag slung over her shoulder. She was typing furiously on her phone and he cleared his throat. Her hair was the natural honey color he was used to and she had it pulled back. She stood up and their brown eyes locked. She had on a blazer and slacks, the consummate professional.

“We shouldn’t keep her waiting,” he said gruffly and walked away.

Madison caught up to him quickly. He forgot how fast she was.

“Did you get my questions?” she asked.

“Yeah, they were fine. You’re a little boring,” he told her.

“Not a fan of gotcha journalism. Facts should speak for themselves,” her voice was as calm as always.

Dan pushed past her and walked into the office first. She shook her head and followed him.

“Everybody, Madison Egan,” Dan gestured towards her.

“Egan-Bennett,” Madison corrected.

“Right,” Dan folded his arms across his chest.

“Nice to meet you. Mike McClintock,” Mike offered his hand.

“Oh, we spoke on the phone,” Madison gave a polite smile as she shook his hand.

“How come your sisters resemble actual human beings, Dan? Did the devil drop you off on the porch?” Mike chuckled.

“We’re waiting on the DNA results,” Madison said coolly.

“Let me know what you find,” Amy waltzed over. “Hi, I’m—”

“Amy Brookheimer. The youngest Chief of Staff _ever_,” Madison smiled. “I would like to get a profile on you sometime. Outside of this piece, if that’s okay with you.”

“We can talk about it,” Amy nodded. Dan knew Selina would never let that happen. She knocked on the door to Selina’s office and poked her head in. “She’s ready for you.”

“Shouldn’t Mike and I be in there?” Dan piped up as Madison walked in.

“No boys allowed,” Amy said closing the door on him.


End file.
